


Star Wars: The Random Stories of the Audience

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Cheating, Coma, Comfort, Crying, Dating, Established Relationship, First Kisses, Fluff, I will do anything, Kissing, Lashing Out, Love, M/M, Madfit, Making Out, Obliviousness, Pining, Referenced other Partners, Tantrum, The Last Jedi Spoilers, Time Gap, To Be Continued..., breaking stuff, coming home, oneshots, referenced cheating, request, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A book of Star Wars one-shots from all of the trilogies! Feel free to request!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies! After seeing the new Star Wars movie, I decided that I wanted to write a shit ton of Star Wars. Just request it and I will write it. But I do have a few rules:

1.) I will do any sex kink that does not involve bodily fluids such as: urine, saliva, poo

2.) I do mpreg! But I don't do forced mpreg. Or mpreg of more that triplets unless there are special circumstances

3.) I feel more comfortable doing homosexual relationships that I do heterosexual, but I still do hetero, just not often.

4.) I write for all of the series, not just one. Even if this is true, please pic one movie that you want yours to happen in if it happens in the cannon universe

Please request, I am dying to have someone give me some prompts.

Stay Sissy and Bitchy everyone!


	2. Madfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OTP is Kylux (Kylo Ren/General Hux). I was wondering if you could write them sometime during Force Awakens, after one of Kylo's temper tantrums (lol). Hux, being totally used to this kind of stuff, is sort of just there to help Kylo calm down, like he always is. Hux has feelings for Kylo. Kylo is completely oblivious, but finally figures it out when he gets fed up with Hux's kindness when he's upset. Like, "why are you so nice to me all the time--ohhh.... duh. Can I kiss you?"  
> For This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! It's not really what you wanted, because the story refused to go to where it was supposed to. Thanks for the support and enjoy!

Kylo felt his shoulders tighten as the presence of the officer entered the room that he was currently standing in. The lightsaber was in his hand, as it almost always was. His thumb flew to the touchy button, running over the edges, careful to make sure that it did not turn on until he wanted it to. The soldier swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down nervously, the terror that radiated off of him sent both a shock of thrill and a spike of regret through the young Sith Lord.

“Sir, I’m afraid that I have some more bad news,” the soldier said, his face was white and stressed with fear of the Sith. Kylo turned towards the other man, waiting for him to continue on. “One of the troopers has escaped. And he took the prisoner with him.” His finger hit the button on the lightsaber before he knew what was happening. He turned away from the soldier and began to swing, his shoulder blade pulled on his tight, black clothing.

The lightsaber was lighter than normal as he slashed back and forth, sending sparks flying. His teeth grit together under the helmet as he felt the rage build and spill over yet again. A tears raised in his eyes as he thought about the neglect that he had faced. The face of his father flashed behind his eyes, only making him angrier. The man had never been home, never made sure that Kylo knew what it was like to be a man. He was constantly cheating on his mother, breaking her heart over and over again. 

His mother’s face was next and her tears stricken grief. Her words were more cutting, forcing the rage to become even stronger, but this time the familiar angry feeling came with a small bite of sadness. By the time that the images faded from his mind, the console was now unusable, and unrepairable. Several of the screens were melted together because of the heat from the cracked kyber crystal. Sparks flew from the console still, flying across the room. They made an attempt to light the soldier that was still standing in the room on fire, but the young, black haired male always got rid of the sparks as soon as they touched him. “You may go,” Kylo choked out, tears still streaming down his face in the helmet. 

Relief bled through his ‘stoic’ expression as he rushed out of the room, the door closing closely behind him. Kylo felt the tension in his shoulders drop as sadness overtook him. The words that his mother and father had said during angered fights stung at his heart. His hands flew up to his head, removing the constricting helmet so that he could breath easily again. His breath was shaky was the door opened and closed. “Ren, what happened in here?” Hux asked, he sounded angry for a moment before his tone softened. “Are you alright Kylo?”

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the other man. Tears continued to fall down his face as he the words that had been spoken so long ago continued to echo in his head, over and over, again. “He’ll yell at me. I’ll be punished. I let him leave. Both of them. And I failed my master. I failed him,” Kylo whispered, shaking his head back and forth. 

“Shh, I’ll make sure nothing terrible happens to you. Everything will be fine, just stop crying,” Hux soothed, weaving his gloved fingers into Kylo’s long, sweaty locks. The young Sith Lord nodded and took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. “Good, good, just calm down.” Kylo continued to breath in and out at the steady pace until he had finally calmed down. His gloved hand flew up to his face and he wiped away the saline river that had begun to grow sticky on his long eyelashes.

“I hated it back home,” he mumbled, rocking back and forth, but not once leaving Hux’s comforting embrace. A small flush rested on the General’s nose and cheeks, as well as just barely gracing his ears. He hummed and rocked with the disgruntled man. Kylo only shook his head and leaned into the other man even more than he already had. “You’re so mean all the time. It reminds me of someone that I used to know, but when it’s just us, you’re different. Why is that?”

Hux sighed, his shoulders falling forward with exasperation. “Because, Kylo, I like you.”

“Like how?” Kylo asked, oblivious of what the other man was trying to saw.

“Like this,” Hux whispered, grabbing the underside of the Sith Lord’s chin and bringing their lips together. Kylo stank of sweat and there was a faint scent of metal from the mask that he always insisted on wearing. The younger male freezes for a moment before kissing the general back. Armitage could feel his heartbeat pick up in a panic of being pushed away as soon as he pulls away from the young once-Solo. 

“Oh,” is all he says before pulling the high-ranking man back in for another kiss. 


	3. My Lover, Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron/Finn, during The Last Jedi, after Finn wakes up. I was kind of upset when Poe was trying to be helpful and welcoming, and Finn's just like, "Where's Rey?" I was hoping that you could re-write that scene so that Finn cuts Poe off with a kiss instead of a question? Maybe it's an established relationship, or maybe Finn just realized how AMAZING Poe is?  
> For This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

An arm caught his before he finally got into the x-wing. “Hey, Poe, I have something I need to tell you,” Finn called out, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the x and y-wings that were taking off for the mission. 

“What do you need to talk about?” Poe asked, climbing down off of the edge so that he could be at eye-level with the other man. He could feel the butterflies set off in his stomach as they moved closer together, trying to make sure that they were not heard by the random assortment of people that ran back and forth, trying to make sure that everything was set before the mission began in full swing. 

“Um, back when I was a stormtrooper, we weren’t really allowed to have feelings, but we were taught about them. And- and I think that I have feelings for you,” Finn finished nervously, chewing on the side of his cheek as he looked at the other man.

“That’s good,” Poe said with his normal, overly cocky smirk, “because I think that I have feelings for you that I’ve never felt for anybody before now.” 

“What do you do when you have feelings like this for someone?” the ex-stormtrooper asked, cocking his head to the side with worry. Poe just smiled and laughed, removing his helmet. He leaned forward and connected their lips.  

They moved back and forth slowly, the kiss awkward due to the fact that it’s Poe’s first non-lust filled kiss and Finn’s first kiss in ever. Finn gasped and opened his lips, allowing the taller man to slowly press his tongue in. For a moment they just stood and continued to kiss, wrapping their arms around each other in a loving embrace. “Promise me that you’ll make it back alive, and then we can be together,” Finn whispered, pulling away from the other man. Poe just nodded before darting in for another quick kiss. 

* * *

 

The x-wings and y-wings pulled into the hanger easily, gliding in even through he had just been that close to a dreadknot. He had almost waisted a ton of fuel, but they had done it. They had taken down the dreadknot. A wieght sat heavy in the bottom of his abdomen, knowing that he had lost a lot of his crew. This feeling tried to weigh his down, but there was also a light fluttering in his heart as he heard his lover’s name called out in binary. He opened up the hatch so that he could actually listen to the beeps that were coming out of his faithful droid. 

“Finn, naked, leaking water?” Poe asked, screwing his eyebrows together with confusion as he listened to the droid. “Did you fry a circuit buddy?” he asked while removed his helmet. A heavily gloved hand glided through his sweat drenched locks easily, pulling them away from his head and removing the helmet-hair. A few more beeps echoed from his droid that told Poe to look to his left, which the man soon followed in doing so.

A flock of butterflies erupted in his stomach and flew out through the top of his head. His heart swelled with joy and love as he realized that his lover was finally awake, finally touchable, finally kissable, finally able to talk for himself. He was finally fucking  _ present _ . 

Poe leaped off of the x-wing and rushed over to the other side of the hanger where his lover stood, water pouring out of the muscle stimulator bags that coated his body. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion, making anger boil in Poe’s gut that no one had stopped to make sure that he was alright. 

As Poe ran across the hanger, he had to dart around several of the other pilots that were hugging and talking to each other in high-pitched, adrenaline filled voices. There were also a considerable amounts of angry, malfunctioning droids that were running around and trying to get the attention that they needed. When he finally made it across the bay, the butterflies and the anger had returned, but they were both soon replaced by a loving feeling swelling in his chest, making him feel like his heart was going to burst. 

“Hey are you okay?” were the first words out of the pilot’s mouth. If he hadn’t been so enraptured in the ex-stormtrooper, he probably would have facepalmed at his own stupidity, or at the least he would have groaned. He continued speaking quickly, feeling giddy that his boyfriend was finally there with him, “You must have so many quest-” 

Before he could finished the rest of his sentence, those familiar lips were pressed tightly on top of his. Poe’s uniform was now getting soaked by the water that was still spraying out of the now, more deflated bags, but the pilot didn’t care, he soaked himself more by pulling the other man as close as he could to him. They pressed together, their hands exploring each other’s back as they had done before the Star Destroyer Mission. This time, Finn’s tongue darted across the pilot’s lips, asking to deepen the kiss. 

Poe soon accepted the offer, and opened his mouth. Their tongues darted and swirled around each other in a display of passion and love for one another. One of the darker males hand found Poe’s locks and tugged, causing the other male to bring his head back so that the tug didn’t hurt too much, just enough to be pleasurable. 

After another moment of them exploring each other’s mouths like they may never get to do it again, they separated, gasping for breath. The oxygen wouldn’t come to either male fast enough to allow them to get any Galactic Basic out, so they just pressed sweaty foreheads together and held each other. Poe beamed and began to sway back and forth, bringing Finn with him, causing the other male to smile. The pilot darted in for another kiss before a loud bark of, “DAMERON!” echoed through the bay. 

Both of the men whirled around to face the person who had spoken, and they were faced by a very, very unhappy General Solo.


	4. Hold Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is having a nightmare. Kylo can sense it, even though he's not even in the same room as the general. Kylo is drawn to Hux, and wakes him up. In a state of confusion and panic, Hux sort of clings to Kylo and doesn't let him go. It's embarrassing to Hux until he realizes that Kylo isn't shoving him away--he's hugging him back. The ending is completely up to you. :D  
> For This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee! I had fun with this one. Hope you like it! <3

Sweat coursed down the back of his neck as he detonated the small training dummy, or rather what had been left of a larger training dummy that he had already practiced on. He swung back and forth, causing the aching, burning, tearing sensation in his shoulder to act up again, but he ignored and continued to hack the dummy into pieces. For a moment, his swings halted, a flooding emotion filled his chest. It was fear, an anxiety that would have caused anyone to vomit. Anxiety, and sadness, in a way. Tears, he felt tears running down his face, but not his face. He turned off the saber in his hand, discarding it as he followed a small mental trail to the source of the feeling. 

Eventually he was led to a small room, not nearly big enough to be anyone important. He opened the door and entered in quietly, erasing his presence so that the person sleeping in the room would not know he was there. The person that he expected to be a lowly worker, was none other than the General that was constantly getting on his nerves. 

The red-haired male was lying on his bed, his hair falling into his pale face. The blanket was tied around his legs, wrapping so tightly that he could not move. The tossed from side to side to the best of his ability, not that he could. Little sounds slipped out of his normally pressed tight lips, mostly just mutterings that could not be Galactic Basic. 

Kylo stalked over to the bed, allowing his high pressed shields to quickly fall in rumble on the floor. He sat down onto the bed, letting the other man fall towards him. His hand hovered over the shorter man’s hair, tempted to swipe it away. After a moment he put his hand back down at his side, just watching as the General groaned in his sleep. After another moment he placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder, shaking him awake. 

The General shot straight up, his eyes wide with unshed tears and a small amount of lost and uneasy sleep. His breathing was ragged and harsh, he leaped turned to the side and followed the arm that was touching him to the person sitting on his bed, with that he wrapped his arms around the Sith Master. Kylo kept his arms away from the other man before he slowly closed them around the smaller man. They just clung to each other for a what felt like an eternity. It could have been seconds, minutes, even hours for what the two of them knew. Hux’s breath finally calmed, but his heart, instead of becoming quieter and slower, it only picked up, racing rapidly. 

Finally, Kylo pulled away, looking at his co-worker, “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, awkwardly making eye contact with the other man. He shifted on the bed, getting closer to the red haired male. 

“I am. I-I just had a nightmare,” Armitage stuttered, still scared shitless by the dream that he had just had. 

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Kylo whispered, his voice barely making sense as it came off of his lips. “When I used to have nightmares, I used to talk to my Uncle about it, before, he tried to kill me that is.”

“Yeah,” Hux whispered, leaning back into the force user.  “When I was really little, I was traded into slavery. On one of the planets that got destroyed by the Deathstar before those fucking Resistance fighters blew it up. I was a sex slave and I was raped more than once there. It killed me inside every single time, and I stopped being able to keep count. Finally, I managed to escape, and I came to another planet before I joined the First Order.” By the time that he was done talking, tears were streaming down his pale face, causing the hair that was hanging down heavily in front of his eyes to become wet and heavy with saline.

“I’m sorry that that happened,” Kylo muttered, hugging him even closer, he began to rock back and forth slowly, soothing the other man as he began to sob.

“I felt it again. That fucking man was on top of me and he was hurting me and there was nothing that I could do. He carved words into my arms and down onto my hands. With a karfing knife too, it hurt like the devil was touching me. He had said that he loved me, which is why I let him, he wasn’t even part of my job,” Hux sobbed, the words sticking to his lips and tongue as he did so. 

“Shh, you’re with me now, everything is safe, everything is fine,” Kylo soothed, his voice rising to make sure that he was heard by the other man over the sobs. They rocked back and forth for a few more moments before Hux finally came back to his senses. “Better?” the Sith Lord asked quietly, stopping the soothing motion and loosening his grip on the smaller male. 

“Yes, thank you. I have to ask, why did you come for me?” he asked, his voice small and sad.

“Because I love you.”


End file.
